


Return to the Underworld

by girlofgold



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caroline returns to him, he likes to make her beg.</p><p>For the Porn Battle using the prompts "control", "lick", "tied", "Persephone", and "submission".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to the Underworld

Caroline struggles against the bonds, mewling softly with every lick of his tongue. She thrusts her hips forward as best she can, but the silk scarves tying her to the headboard will not budge.  
  
“Please,” she whispers.  
  
Klaus lifts his head from its position between her legs to ask in a very controlled voice, “Please what?” With his mouth not on her at the moment, his hands become the focus of her thoughts and she struggles for words. His right hand moves slowly but steadily in place of his tongue while his left reaches up to her left breast and he massages that.  
  
She struggles as her senses are overwhelmed. “ _Please_!” she cries desperately.  
  
“Please _what_?” he demands, his voice more commanding than before, desperate himself for her to answer correctly.  
  
“Please _fuck me_!” she screams.  
  
He pushes himself up and grins down at her as he and positions himself between her wide-spread thighs.  
  
Caroline moans in anticipation. She loves and hates these first times with equal measure. Whenever she comes back to him after getting scared and running off, he makes her beg for it. Retribution, he calls it, for leaving him alone.  
  
He eases himself in slowly, a delicious torture if ever there was one, and Caroline watches his face. She sees the controlled expression on his face—this is no easier for him than it is for her—but she also sees the passion, the fire, the affection.  
  
“Don’t leave,” he whispers as he frees her from her bonds. “I hate it when you leave.”  
  
She hates it too.


End file.
